


Ich bin schon weg

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: NCIS
Genre: Depression, Deutsch | German, Gen, Ghosts, Suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony sah sie alle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich bin schon weg

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm already gone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15013) by Lil Jei. 



Anthony sah sie alle.  
  
Abby, trauernd mit ihren Mascara-Tränen war wunderschön.  
  
Ducky war stärker als er erwartet hat, vielleicht war es all der Tod, den er sah.  
  
Gibbs war der ewige Soldat, der hoch erhobenen Hauptes im Angesicht solch eines Verlustes da stand.  
  
Jimmy, nun ja, er sah genauso verwirrt aus wie sonst auch.  
  
Leon, hoffentlich aus Respekt, hatte diesen verdammten Zahnstocher vergessen.  
  
McGee versuchte und versagte dabei stark für das Team, für die Familie, für Tony zu sein.  
  
Ziva, sie sah einfach fertig und zu müde zum Weinen aus.  
  
Er weinte zusammen mit seinen Mädchen.  
  
Er stand dort, still neben seinem Vater und Mentor.  
  
Er lehnte sich gegen seine Brüder, wollte ein kleines bisschen ihrer Stärke haben.  
  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf über die anderen Massen dort, was für eine Schande, dass sie nicht schon vor diesem Tag für ihn da waren.  
  
Und als alles von seinem Blick verschwand, sah er sie als das, was sie waren.  
  
Sie waren seine Familie und seine Freunde.  
  
Aber als ihre Arme sich um ihn legten und er die Wärme fühlte, die er vorher niemals kannte, konnte er es nicht bereuen.  
  
Tony konnte es nicht bereuen zu sterben, um frei zu sein.  
  
Ende


End file.
